


Skull’s Hero Academia

by Merndy_Kat



Series: Skull's Hero Academia AU [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Chaotic Midoriya Izuku, Chaotic Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Hisashi is Kawahira, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, Skull is Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merndy_Kat/pseuds/Merndy_Kat
Summary: One day, Skull suddenly disappeared without a trace.  He had no idea what was happening or why he was suddenly a baby named Izuku Midoriya. He just decided to roll with it.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Checker Face | Kawahira/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Series: Skull's Hero Academia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194551
Comments: 29
Kudos: 201
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Prologue

He found it strange, really. One minute he was in the lab with Verde, then next thing he knew he was a baby again. But it felt different than the curse. Instead of feeling chained down, he felt free. Skull knew that he was going to have to leave his life behind. He would no longer be the Cloud Arcobaleno. But instead, he would be Izuku Midoriya. Son of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya.

Izuku was always a calm baby. Surprising almost everyone on how he rarely screamed or cried and how he seemed to try and communicate when he wanted something. During that time, Inko had thought it to be an intelligence quirk or something similar.

His first word was ‘cloud.’ Inko was outside with baby Izuku and he pointed at the sky and shouted “Cloud!” Izuku was a quick learner. It didn’t take him long until he was talking clearly and in full sentences. It made her happy. Her baby was smart. She couldn’t wait to see what he wanted to do with his life.

Skull was quick to learn how this world worked. Flames didn’t appear to be in this world. Or at least he never came across anyone flame active. And he still had his flames. Quirks was always something that he was curious about. He often wondered how they became a thing. For all he knew, it could have been a strange adaptation of flames. 

When he was 4, he knew that he had to see if he could pass off his flames as a quirk. He had everything planned out. Suddenly during dinner, he would activate his flames and act surprised. It was really easy after that to pass it off as a quirk. They went to register his quirk the next day. 

**Cloud Flames: He can use his flames to propagate and burn. While using the propagating property of his flames, he can increase and decrease the size and/or the number of something.**

**Skull’s POV**

**Age:4**

My ‘mother’ Inko, was so happy when my ‘quirk’ surfaced. She, of course, freaked out. But she was happy that I wouldn’t be bullied for not having one. I was happy too. Honestly, Kachan was an even bigger jerk than Reborn… Man. I miss them. I have no idea if I will ever see them again, but everyday I hope that they are working on a way to either get me back, or come to me. 

I have spent hours crying alone in my room. Just holding my memories close to me and clinging to the hopeful thought of seeing them at least one last time.

**One week after registering his quirk (Time skip brought to you by Aizawa’s scarf)**

I sat by myself in the park. It was a beautiful cloudy day. As I was staring at the sky. Watching the Clouds pass by. It was one of my favorite things to do. It reminded me that even though I was in another world, I was still a cloud. I will become a hero. I will find my way home. I will find my  **family!** All I needed to do was wait until I was able to apply to U.A’s hero course. I will be complete again.

**Skull/Izuku**

**Age 10**

It happened by complete chance. 

Today my ‘mom’ decided that we would go out to eat. She picked out a Ramen shop. As we arrived, I realized that there was something very familiar with it. My flames twist in my stomach. All but confirming my thoughts. Oh! That’s another side effect. I seem to have intuition, like Tsuna did. 

We entered the shop and I looked around, trying to figure out what was triggering my intuition. “Come on Izuku! There is an open table over there!” We walked together towards a table near the back. 

I felt the urge to look towards the opposite side of the dining room. And there he was. Coming this way.

Kawahira. Kawahira is here. And he is making his way towards me.

He looked me right in my eyes and smiled a warm and oddly confronting smile. And I could swear that I had seen him before in this life. But for some reason, I could not figure out how.

**Kawahira’s POV**

I was eating at my favorite Ramen Shop. Just as I was about to finish eating, I felt two familiar warm pressences. It didn’t take me long to see a woman and a child around 10 years old. I recognized the woman as Inko. And then that must be Izuku.

My son.

Ever since Izuku was born, I had felt Skull’s flames on him. Meaning that Skull was reborn as my son.

I never wanted to be an absent father, but I refused to drag Inko and Izuku/Skull into the Mafia. If they wanted to, that was different. 

I was planning on waiting till Izuku/Skull was 16, then revealing myself and explaining myself.

Never had I thought that I would run into them.

And Izuku/Skull is staring at me. And I am staring right back.

Well. That didn’t go as planned.

Oh well.

I will just have to do it now, I suppose.

I hope he will understand.

And not freak out about the fact that I am his father…

Hahahaha……….

  
  
  


**Meanwhile, in KHR universe**

Skull had disappeared. There was nothing else to say. He was gone. Just like that.

They had no idea what to do. They were lost without their cloud.

You know, the saying is true.

“You never know how much you truly love someone, until they're gone.”

And in the Arcobaleno’s case, that was very much true.

They didn’t have the best relationship with Skull. At first they treated him like their lackey. But after the curse broke, they grew closer to him. Seeing him as a little brother instead. 

They would put their life on the line for him. 

They would give him the world, if he asked for it.

But now he is gone. Vanished.

And the Arcobaleno will not rest until they have returned to their cloud.

After all. They are a family.


	2. Father and Son

Skull/Izuku’s POV

I never expected to see Kawahira here. I didn’t know how to feel. And now he was coming this way. Towards my mom and I.

‘What could he want? And why is he here? How is he here?’

I don’t understand. Then again, I have never really understood much during these past 10 years.

But there was Kawahira. Someone I never really liked. It’s not that I hate him, it’s just that I don’t really know him all that well. And sure, he cursed us as the Arcobaleno, but that didn’t have pure ill intent towards us. It was more of a business formality.

And I will admit, being a baby wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Although it’s not my favorite thing, I wouldn’t say I hated it. Just disliked it.

Anyway, he was in front of our table now. My eyes sharpen slightly as I give him a small glare.

Kawahira/Hisashi’s POV

I see Skull glare at me as I stop in front of their table. I completely understand why though. I gently cleared my throat, trying to alert Inko that I was here.

Inko looked up and I swear my heart almost exploded.

I normally dislike or even hate humans, but there have been only a few exceptions. And Inko was one of those exceptions.

We knew each other for a few years before we started dating. And after a year of dating, we got married.

I tried my best and managed to keep her safe and away from the mafia. But I knew that when the time comes that we have a child, I will have to leave her for a while. And she knew it too.

I smiled at her softly.

“Hey.”

“Hisashi?” She looked ready to burst into tears.

I nod my head and open my arms for her incoming hug.

We held onto each other tightly while Izuku/Skull just stared at us confused.

I gently pulled away and allowed Inko to turn to our son.

“Izuku. Honey.” She smiled that bright and happy smile.

“I know it’s been years, but this is Hisashi.”

“Your father.”

I swear his eyes fell out of his head in shock. I know that it was a surprise. It surprised me too. Well, just the fact that Skull was now somehow my son.

I was still internally freaking out. And I could tell he was too.

He looked ready to deck me in the face.

And I know that I deserve it.

Skull/Izuku’s POV

Dad.

He is my dad.

I.Am.Freaking.Out.

I.Want.To.Punch.Him.In.The.Face!

I can not believe this!

I swear. He is just like Iemitsu!

And that is not a good thing!

Although, I do understand that he most likely just wanted to keep Mom and I out of the mafia for as long as possible. And at least he called often.

*Sigh*

I suppose I can try and get along with him. He is my father now.

Following my mothers footsteps, I got up from where I was sitting.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at my ‘father’ and gave him a small smile.

Over the past 10 years, I had come to see Inko as my mother.

And I am willing to try and bond with Kawahira as father and son.

If he wants that is…

“Mom.”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Can I talk to him alone?”

“Of course. You have a lot of catching up to do. I will order some food to go.” She walked off to the front desk, leaving Kawahira and I.

“So. You’re my dad now.”

Blunt and straight to the point.

“I suppose so. Listen. I know that you probably hate me for everything, but I truly am sorry and I have no intention of hurting you or Inko. You probably figured out why I haven’t been around much in your life. But I want to be a part of your life. If you will let me. But I want to give you some things for your flames and as a gift.”

Heh. I guess we are father and son now. I honestly am curious as to how this will go.

“Sure. After we are done eating. I also want to know if you have any idea as to why and how I am here and what's been going on since i've been gone.” He nodded his head and smiled once more.

Maybe this won’t be so bad.

Kawahira’s POV

I can’t believe that he is willing to give a father/son relationship a try. I know that it will take a while for him to see me as a dad or even call me one. But I am just so grateful for the opportunity.

And I know that he will love his gifts. They are things that will help with his flames. I know that he will ask if I know what’s been happening since he has been gone....

And I’m not sure if he will like the answer...

At the Midoriya house

Skull’s POV

Kawahira and I sat alone in the living room. Mom had gone out for some groceries, leaving us to talk.

“I will get you those things. I just have to retrieve them from my car.”

It was only a few minutes until he was back. In his hands were a few boxes.

He handed me a medium sized box with holes in it.

My mind raced.

And what I saw in it, made my heart skip a beat.

Inko’s POV

I left my son and husband alone to talk.

I could see the tension around them. It’s almost as if they had a fight.

I hope they will get along.

My heart might not be able to handle it if they end up hating each other…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea who to ship Skull/Izuku with. It can be any of the Arcobaleno or characters from BNHA. I’ve thought about having it be Shinso.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, what do you think Skull/Izuku’s first gift was? 
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	3. Heart warming Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... This chapter is kind of emotional. I will admit that I teared up during the first few sentences. T^T
> 
> And I think I want to go with eventual Skull x Shinso, but Shinso was also someone who was reborn into a new life so he and Skull are both physically and mentally the same age. I don't know whether to just make him some random person from KHR or a character from a different anime. If you have any suggestions as to who Shinso should have been, please comment and let me know! 
> 
> Also, I already decided that Yuni will be reborn and I have figured out who she will be. Same with Byakuran.(I might change that though)
> 
> Thank you all so much! ^^

There, sitting in the box Kawahira gave me, was Oodako. I felt my heart swell. My baby. My partner. She was here with me now. And all felt right in the world.

Oodako and I have always had a strong connection. She always helped me and did what was best for me. Even if I didn’t want help.

Tears left my eyes as I gently picked her up and held her close to my chest, afraid to let go.

I couldn’t help but sob as I hugged her. I missed her so much. Words could not even begin to describe the pain I felt from being ripped away from my animal partner.

I gave Kawahira a weak smile. “Thank you. I… I missed her  _ so much.  _ I really can’t explain how grateful I am.”

He smiled back at me. “There is more. Your Inko has been telling me how you want to be a hero, so I have some things that will help you.”

More boxes were set in front of me. I grab a small one and set it in my lap. 

I slowly opened it and was surprised.

“Is-is this a box weapon?” I look at him questioningly.

“Yes. There are a few of them. Each one having a different weapon and box design. The one you are holding has tonfas.” The box was a light purple with a small Vongola crest in the corner of each side. There was also a pair of tonfas painted on one of them.

Another box was the same, except slightly darker purple and a pair of handcuffs instead of tonfas. “I essentially re-created Vongola’s Cloud Box Weapons and made them more suitable to this world. For example, the handcuffs can cancel out quirks. Meaning it would be easy to take down a villain with them. That one,” He pointed to a darker purple one with a motorcycle painted on it. “Has an exact replica of your motorcycle. And has a replica of your helmet too.”

Geez… He is doing all these nice things for me.. Does he really see me as his son? Or is it just an apology… Either way, it’s very nice of him to do.

I had never in my life had a father figure before. In my first one, I grew up as an orphan. And ran away when I was a teenager to join a traveling circus. I grew attached to them but eventually became my own stuntman. Then I met the others. And then the curse happened… And I suppose that with time I might be able to see Kawahira as family.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. Did… Did you mean what you said at the restaurant? About trying to be a family?” He looked surprised. As if he didn’t expect this type of question.

“Honestly… I do want to have a father/son relationship with you. But I know that my past actions can not be so easily forgiven. But I would love to try when you are ready.” 

I know that everything is going so fast. Suddenly I run into Kawahira, who is my dad now. And I’m already wanting to forgive him and call him ‘Dad.’

Am I stupid?

Tears welled up in my eyes. I have no idea what to think.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me.

“Shhh. It’s all okay. Let it out.”

I start sobbing. I couldn't hold it in. All these emotions came bubbling out.

We sat there for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

I pulled away as I finally calmed down. “Thanks. I.. I needed that.” I wiped away my tears and smiled at him.

“Actually. There are a few more things… First of all…” He lifted his hand and put it over my head. It… It felt so warm! Kind of reminds me of Yuni…

“You already have Cloud flames, and I just gave you the full set. Sun, Sky, Storm, Rain, Mist, and Lightning. And the rest of the gifts are just box weapons for those flames. I will also help you learn how to use them properly!”

…

Wow.

I was not expecting that. Well. I guess I just have to deal with it.

And besides. It will help me become a hero! And maybe help me find my family again.

“I don’t know what to say. I've already said ‘thank you’ a hundred times already. Heh.”

“There is actually one more thing that I must tell you.”

“Okay? What is it?”

“You aren’t the only one to have been reborn into this world.”

“Wait... What!?”

“I’m not sure where everyone is or who exactly is here.”

“Well. I will make it my job to find them then!”

Kawahira chuckles and nods his head. “I suppose it is then. I will let you know if I ever find anything or anyone. But until then, let's start training!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will mostly be following the first episode or two. And I don’t think that Skull/Izuku is going to take One for All. I think that he is perfectly content with his flames and doesn’t want to use someone else's power 
> 
> Besides. I think that Skull will have something else in mind.. 
> 
> But you will have to wait to find out!


	4. A Pet Slime

It had been a few years since dad(Kawahira) started becoming a part of my life. I have been training to be a hero since then. I now have a strong control and understanding of my flames. Training with dad wasn’t as bad as it looks to be trained by Reborn, but appeared to be just as successful. If not, even more so. I've learned things that I thought would never even be possible.

I’ve also learned why I was and still probably am immortal…

Apparently, I have a decent amount of hidden Night Flames that were sealed away enough that I couldn't use them without the knowledge of how. The seal job was done well enough that it went undetected by everyone except dad. No one else, not even me, could feel or sense my Night Flames. I am also unable to actually die because of my variety of flames... 

Which reminds me of what Kachan just said. And why I punched him in the face. He had just told me to go take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in my next life. Which is kind of ironic since this is my ‘next life’ and I do have a ‘quirk.’ I’m just smart enough to remember the law against public quirk usage. And school is a public place. There is also the fact that I decided to not show my flames to anyone until I entered a hero school. Hopefully.

Anyway, enough of that! My intuition is going off. Something is wrong. I look around me, trying to find anything out of place, and I see nothing. ‘Hmm. What could possibly happen? Oh dear lord- If Reborn was here, he would put a bullet through my head! Literally and figuratively…

“Hehe. And what do we have here? A young healthy teenage boy! The perfect vessel~!” OH DEAR LORD IT'S A SLIME THING! WHAT IS THIS?! MINECRAFT COME TO LIFE?!

“What in the name of Byakuran are you?! And what the frick do you mean by vessel?! I bet you can’t even touch me!” Completely unaware of All Might arriving behind me, I taunted the slime thing to come at me. And he did.

The villain launched themselves at me and the second they were touching me, I activated my cloud flames, shrinking the villain to the size of a tennis ball.

“Hey! What the heck?!” Pfft. His voice sounds like he just inhaled a tank of helium. “Well, you tried to possess my body and kill me, so I used my flames to shrink you to a harmless size.” I grinned at the small slime in my hands. “You're kinda ugly… Maybe I can use you as an experiment and make you nicer and cuter!” I showed him my wide toothy grin and eyes almost glowing with a promise to bring him pain.

“Excuse me young man!” I turned around quickly but made sure to keep the slime in my hands.

Oh MaH GOd aLl MigHT!

“I saw you take down the villain! I must say that it was impressive! You certainly have what it takes to be a hero! But there is also the issue of illegal quirk use. But I will let that slide since it was self defence!” My eyes widen. Holy forking shirt balls! (Anyone know the reference?)

All Might himself said I could be a hero! But… Something was off with him. I can't tell what, but I know something is wrong. And not in a particularly bad way, but in a way that he is injured. I wanna ask him, but I doubt he would answer me with a villain counsuis and in my hands.

So I do the logical thing and knock out Slushie, my new pet slime, with my tranquil Rain Flames. I then proceed to use my Night Flames to open a portal back home, and into a secure glass container so Slushie couldn't escape.

I turn back and look up at the number one hero. “I can tell that you are injured, All Might. I can sense it. So there is no need to lie to me, I'm good at keeping secrets too!” I give the pro hero a large smile, showing how sincere I was being and that I could be trusted.

All Might’s P.O.V

I had just landed after seeing the sludge villain try to kill a young boy who appeared to be in middle school. Just as I was about to intervene and defeat the villain, saving the boys life, purple flames erupted from the kid. And suddenly the villain was now very small…

I watched silently for a minute as the boy taunted the villain. “You're kinda ugly… Maybe I can use you as an experiment and make you nicer and cuter!” Hmm… I should probably make my appearance known now. My classic grin found its way onto my face as I got his attention.

“Excuse me young man!” He turned around and faced me. “I saw you take down the villain! I must say that it was impressive! You certainly have what it takes to be a hero! But there is also the issue of illegal quirk use. But I will let that slide since it was self defence!” The words I spoke to him were true. His quirk appeared to be powerful enough and he seemed to have good reflexes, which is rather important for a hero to have.

Before I could even blink, there was a flash of blue and a small black portal appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't even react before the young boy put the villain through the portal, closing itself as he pulled his hand out. And as he stared at me, dead in the eyes, I felt like I could trust him. I don’t know why, but he seemed like the kind of person who you can tell your deepest secret to and they will never tell a soul.

“I can tell that you are injured, All Might. I can sense it. So there is no need to lie to me, I'm good at keeping secrets too!” How.. How could he tell?!

And should I trust him? My gut is telling me that it is okay, so should I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, should All Might trust Izuku/Skull? Whether he does or doesn't might change some important future events!
> 
> I have also been thinking… Would you like to know how I found out about Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Because I didn’t discover it in a normal way. XD


	5. Meanwhile, In Our Universe

It was only one week after Skull disappeared, that whatever it was that took him away hit again. Fon was its next victim. He disappeared out of nowhere in the middle of dinner. And once again, they freaked out. Another member of their family was gone. They had lost Skull, and now they lost Fon. Their Storm…

Yuni, Reborn, Verde, Lal, Collenelo, and Viper, were lost. What else would they feel when their family seems to be slowly disappearing. And it seemed to just continue.

Every few weeks, one of them would disappear. Just like Fon and Skull had.

Until only Yuni was left. She honestly didn’t know how to feel. She wasn’t even a teenager yet and her family had all but vanished in the span of a few months. The young sky had spent hours sobbing and screaming at nothing.

She was alone, for the first time in forever.

Tears spilled out of her eyes as a small smile came across her face.

She could feel it. She would be next.

‘Don’t worry. I’m coming to join you.’

Yuni vanished from the mansion without a trace.

**Fon’s P.O.V**

Everything had gone white. One minute I was in the mansion, the next I was suddenly a new born baby. I don't know how, but it appears that I had been reincarnated. I hope that this is what happened to Skull too.

My new parents named me Kai.

Over time, I learned that we lived in Japan, and that this is a world of superpowers, heroes, and villains. My parents were heroes. They weren't that well known, preferring to work in the shadows and underground.

I quickly picked up on the concept of quirks. And when I turned four, I showed my Strom Flames for the first time. It wasn’t long after that my parents started training me so I could be a hero.

I will become a hero and find my family.

**Lal’s P.O.V**

I honestly didn't expect this to happen when I disappeared. Everything was dark for a moment, then there was a blinding white light. I could hear a baby screaming and the echo of chattering adults. It didn’t take me long to realize that the screaming baby was me.

My first word had been gun. I saw my ‘father’ cleaning one out and I pointed and shouted the name of my favorite weapon. When I turned 3, I activated my rain flames and had it registered as my quirk.

I slowly started training in order to become a hero like my parents. To be honest, I only wanted to be a hero because I didn’t want to be a villain or civilian.

When I was 11, my parents introduced me to their friends who were underground heroes and their son who was my age.

It was Fon. A wave of emotion had hit me and I started sobbing and I held onto him as I was afraid to let go. I was reunited with a member of the family, my fellow element.

As we held onto each other, I could feel our flames harmonizing with each other, knowing that we would be bonded elements.

**Verde’s P.O.V**

Why me… Why did this have to happen to me?!

I get that I as now a baby and had been essentially reborn, but-

**DID I HAVE TO BE A GIRL?! I’M SURE THE OTHERS WERE LUCKIER!**

I am crying on the inside- Not that there's anything wrong with being a girl, but I’m a man. **M-A-N!**

I know that there is not much I can do about it now… I will just have to wait until I’m old enough to explain that I am a boy, not a girl.

I started doing this by my first word being boy. My parents were calling me a girl, and I pointed at myself and said, ‘I’m a boy!’ They were confused by this of course, but they seemed to accept it. Most likely deciding to go with it and if I ever changed my mind, then that would be fine.

My flames showed themselves when I was 4. They quickly got it registered.

Not long after that, I asked them if there was anyone that had a quirk that could change my gender. And luckily, one of their friends could easily do that. So from that day, I was no longer Mei Hatsume. I was Verde Hatsume. I decided to use my previous name because I missed being called that…

When I’m older, I will create something that will allow me to find my family. And nothing will be able to separate us. I will do this by going to U.A High School and getting into the support class.

**Tsuna’s P.O.V**

Something rather strange has been happening. It all started when Skull disappeared randomly and was not found anywhere. And slowly, the other Arcobaleno disappeared too.

Yuni was the last one to go. She had no idea what was happening either, but she knew everything would be fine in the end.

I trust them. I trust my intuition when it says that they are fine.

All I could do was keep an eye for any sign.

I've tried contacting Kawahira, but he seems to be busy. And the one time I was able to contact him, he didn’t say anything…

Gotta sat, he be acting sus…

Hmmmmmmm


	6. All Might and Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is later than usual. I've been busy and haven’t been sure how to make Skull and All Might interact. T^T

I turn back and look up at the number one hero. “I can tell that you are injured, All Might. I can sense it. So there is no need to lie to me, I'm good at keeping secrets too!” I give the pro hero a large smile, showing how sincere I was being and that I could be trusted. And just like that, steam started coming off his body as his physical form shrank.

Now standing in front of me was a skinny version of All Might with blood spewing out of his mouth. Under normal circumstances, someone might think that he was an imposter. But my intuition told me otherwise.

“So this is what you were hiding. But where are you hurt?” I questioned him under my calculating glare. I could not see any injuries right away, so it’s probably on his stomach or chest. He wasn’t limping or showing any sign of pain, so I assume that it must be an old wound that has slowly been draining him.

“And why should I trust you? I don’t know you and you are only a middle schooler. You seem to have a fire quirk that can change colors and do strange things, so how could you help me?” The number one hero sounded curious, like he was just asking a simple question. And there was no negativity in his voice, meaning he really just was asking a question.

“Well, I know that I am young and from what you have seen of my quirk, it does not appear as something that could help you. But that is where you are wrong.” I couldn't help but smirk. “My quirk had multiple components to it. And some of those ‘components’ can be used to heal. I know that you just met me, so you really have no reason to trust me whatsoever, but I really mean it when I say that I just want to help. I idolized you when I was younger. You were so strong and you always did the right thing. You were the symbol of peace. You inspired me and so many other people around the world... 

But what will happen when  _ this  _ gets out to the public. People are bound to lose some hope. I just want to prevent that. If I can heal your injury, then you will be able to be a hero longer and inspire so many more people. Please just give me a chance…” 

For good measure, I looked up at him with big watery eyes and gave a small smile. 

And just like I expected, he caved in.

“Fine kid. I’ll tell you.And if you really can fix it, then I will like to do it at U.A under Recovery Girl’s observation.” All Might looked hopeful, like he had tried to get it fixed before but no one was able to do so.

And so, the number one pro hero explained to me what happened and how it’s affecting him. And luckily for him, I will definitely be able to help him.

“Yeah. I’ll definitely be able to help you. My quirk can do many things, including fixing your injury. So, whenever you want to do this, just call.” I hand him a small note card and open a portal to my house.

Now that I’m back in my room, I pick up the glass container that Slushie was in. I open the top and pull him out.

‘Hmm. What should I do with him? Oh! I know!’

**One week later**

Finally! I’m done fixing Slushie. He should be waking up soon.

“Wh-where am I? What happened?” Slushie’s voice was now less high pitched but still child like. His memories were also destroyed and his entire personality and being was altered. He was now a light green color and more like that slime blob thing from Hotel Transylvania. His personality was now soft and kind, far from the villainous attitude it previously was. His size would not change unless it was by my cloud flames. Like Oodako, who has already warmed up to Slushie.

After telling the slime that I found him injured and unconscious in the street, he seemed to warm up to me. I started telling him about my life and my goals. He was my new companion after all. And he had to know about me in order for us to have a good bond.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I sigh as I put Slushie down to pick up my phone.

“Hello?” The number was not saved in my phone, and I didn’t recognize it. I assume it is either a wrong number or one of those annoying “YoU JuSt wON SOmEthInG” scam calls.

“Hello kid.” Oh. It’s All Might.

“Hello sir. I assume you have an answer for me?”

“Correct. I have decided that I will take you up on your offer. Let me know when you will be available to do whatever it is you need to do to heal me. I will get you a temporary visitor's pass to U.A and it can be done in Recovery Girl’s office.”

“Sounds good. I’m actually free all day tomorrow, if that works for you?”

“Perfect. Please meet me at the beach at 11:00 am.”

“Alright, bye.” I hung up the phone and informed Dad that I was going to be healing All Might's injury. He seemed cool with it, so I packed what I needed and left the house.

I arrived at the beach 10 minutes earlier than noon. As I expected, All Might was already there.

I slowly walk towards him and wave. "So. What am I supposed to call you?" I didn't want to just call him by his hero name when he is in his civilian form. That would attract unwanted attention. "You can call me Toshinori. On the topic of names, I don't believe that I caught yours?"

"Oh! My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku or Skull." The number one hero gave me a strange look when I said 'Skull.' I mean, I know that it's not exactly a... less than common name or nickname.

“Here is your temporary pass. It will activate when you enter school grounds and deactivate once you leave” I nod my head in understanding and gently grab it from the injured hero.

“Along with Recovery Girl, Eraserhead and Principle Nezu will also watch over the procedure. You will be required to explain what you are doing before you do it, and if you quirk seems to be malfunctioning or going out of control, then Eraserhead will erase your quirk.”

“Okay.” Hmmm. I just remembered something.

I don’t know why, but I felt the need to bring a bag of marshmallows with me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next on Skull’s Hero Academia!
> 
> Skull will try and fix All Might's injury. Will he be successful? Will he fail? And why the heck did he bring marshmallows?! Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Passing Through Checkpoints and Octopi

When we finally arrived at U.A, the pro hero Hound Dog checked my backpack. After a minute of searching, he glares at me. “What are these boxes and rings for, kid. And why did you bring marshmallows?”

“Well, the rings are to help focus my quirk and are needed to open the boxes. The boxes are opened by using the rings to concentrate my quirk into them and each box has either a familiar or an object. Each color represents a certain aspect of my quirk. I don’t think I will need all of them, or even more than a few, but I brought them all just in case. And as for the marshmallows… I don’t even know myself. My intuition was telling me I should bring them, and my intuition is never wrong.”I smile brightly. “Intuition..?” I could see that they were all confused. “Yeah.It’s part of my quirk. It’s basically like a gut feeling, but on a larger scale. It’s also more of a subconscious thing. Like I can get a big headache if something bad will happen or I can tell when it will rain because my intuition will tell me that I should bring an umbrella.” I shrug my shoulders to say that I don’t really know how it works either. I just know what it does. But the detective guy nodded to Hound Dog and he handed me my backpack. “Thanks.” Knowing that I passed the checkpoint eased my nerves a little. I was still pretty nervous for some reason, that I will probably find out later.

I looked at the architecture as we walked down the hallways. ‘I’m really anxious… I need Oodako…’

“Um, can we please stop for a second. I would like to bring out one of my familiars.” All Might stopped for a second, turning around to face me. “I would love to see how those boxes of yours work! Go right ahead young Skull!” He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at his positive attitude and encouragement. I take off my backpack and set it on the ground. I kneeled down and grabbed my silver ring with a purple stone in it that has a black cloud symbol inside of it. I slip it on and pick up Oodako’s box. Carefully, I face the top of the box towards my right hand. I activate my vibrant cloud flames and place the ring inside of the hole.

The top of the box split open and cloud flames came out of it before taking the shape of an octopus. My flames went away and Oodako looked up at me before squealing and launching herself onto my chest. “Hey girl. You excited?” A warm, affectionate smile was clearly shown on my face. Oodako had that kind of effect on me. She was my first animal partner/familiar and we knew each other very well. She, along with the other Arcobaleno familiars, are the only ones who do not need to be fed flames to stay outside of the box. Their boxes are more like a house they live in. It's much bigger on the inside than it appears. While the other box animals require flames to stay outside of the box, like regular box animals.

I gently place my hand on top of her head and pet her lovingly. This simple act always helps calm me down, it has the same effect on her too. “Oodako, meet All Might. All Might, meet my oldest familiar, Oodako.” I smirked at All Might’s shocked face when Oodako reached out a tentacle for a ‘handshake.’

The pro hero shook off his shock and gently grabbed the tentacle to shake it. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Oodako…?” It sounded more like a question then it did a sentence. “She has a high intelligence and can understand human speech and many languages including japanese, italian, english, french, and russian.” The english, italian, and russian was all me. In my previous life, my father had been russian and my mother was half american and half french, so I grew up knowing all three languages and learned italian and japanese in my teenage years as a language class. It did end up being useful so I was grateful for taking those classes.

Anyways, let's not get side tracked. This is supposed to be a story about my new life, not my past one. We can get to that later. Maybe. But you haven’t even seen me cause any chaos yet- And that's the best part! Anyway, I’ll stop breaking the fourth wall now and leave you wondering what the heck I am planning… Actually, I’m wondering that question myself. Not even I know what's gonna happen next! Hmph. Stupid author who just writes on a whim and doesn’t plan much about the plot other than the important things like who will be reborn as who and the newest answered question of who I will be ‘shipped’ with. I know who I like and y’all will just have to wait and see.

Kufufufufu.

Oh. We’re here already.

**So yeah. I have decided two options about Skull/Izuku’s future ship. I will not give any details but there are two options, so please vote. Voting will be open for a while.**

**Option 1**

**Option 2**

**Also, here are some personal headcanons for each Arcobaleno in this AU.**

**Fon: While he won’t admit it, he is the most responsible one and is essentially the ‘adult chaperon’ on most outings.**

**Yuni: The baby of the fam. The other Arcobaleno have claimed her as their kid and anyone who messes with her will** **face hell, especially from mama Skull.**

**Reborn: Secretly overprotective of the others. He once shot a guy for making a comment about Skull.**

**Verde: Also secretly cares and isn’t the robotic scientist he pretends to be. During the earlier days when they first met, he tried to poison Skull’s food to see if he was immortal or at least live, and he did.**

**Collenelo: He only followed them around because of Lal at first, but then he grew rather fond of all of them, especially Skull.**

**Lal: She would take it easy on Skull because she saw him as a kid at first, but then grew fond of him too.**

**Viper: While they love to get blackmail of the others and make them pay a hefty price for practically anything from them, they have a slightly lower price for Skull.**

**Skull: Loves all his fellow Arcobaleno and if Reborn says he can’t do something, then he will do it just to piss Reborn off.**

**For example:**

**Reborn: “Skull. You are not going to walk a tightrope in platform shoes without a safety net.”**

**Skull: *Successfully walks across a tightrope in platform shoes just to piss Reborn off and prove him wrong and flips him off the entire way.***

**Reborn: *Nearly has a heart attack* “Never do that again.”**

**Do you want to see any chapters about back before the curse or about Skull’s past?**

**If so, what do you want to see?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the design of the Oodako’s box, here is the link. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/1035268653?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create_on_publish&wp_uname=Merndy-Kat&wp_originator=R5B0C%2BXI9dWtlRsNf4Zz5Z6ZVfdwVVaIE%2BZh18kLH98dRJK1pdIbtLVzIyRpEC9hX2u3J3L1GvHi7MToH19b3zY9iv2iGKRPq3DTliuhukscHx5HRZjNlo58fgQONx0X


End file.
